Isn't Life Just Wonderful?
by Tiffany's Enchanted Daisy
Summary: Ever had an unpleasant or an ironic morning? Irma has had one. Read to find out more about it. R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Hullo, People of the world!

I wanted to write something for W.I.T.C.H, Irma actually. So here you go. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Irma's P.O.V<p>

Today again my growling stomach woke me up from my essential beauty sleep. It was around 3 a.m. when I woke up to get myself a midnight snack. And that midnight snack was nothing but the left over rice from the last night's dinner and a mango.

While I was busy stuffing my face with the last night's dinner, I thought I'd sacrifice my beauty sleep for my studies; apparently my future depended on that. When I was done, I grabbed my math and chemistry books from the table and turned the pages without reading them, of course.

The thought of having to deal with all the beautiful and completely non-frightening things like the 'laws of equality and inequality of addition and multiplication' and the long notes in my colourless, picture-less book about filtration, distillation, condensation and things like those, in my very near future, had started haunting me.

But with the pang of guilt in my conscience, that I hadn't done any studies in a long time, since it was vacations, and school was closed and that I had a lot of catching up to do, I couldn't go back to bed no matter how much I wanted to. So I stayed up for an hour or two absorbing the loveliest mathematical laws and solving and proving equations and inequations.

The first few lines in my chemistry book read;

"In the previous classes, you have been taught the basic structure of an atom. An atom has a positively charged nucleus and subatomic particles called the electrons, protons and the neutrons…."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." I said to the book, not knowing what else it had in store for me.

"…. And others like hypron, neutrino, anti neutrino etc. More than 100 such particles are thought to exist in an atom. You will read about them in the upcoming chapters."

"Oh joy!" I thought after having read the good news about being forced to read about more than a 100 subatomic particles.

I immediately closed my book. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Not even for a second. So I darted towards the sofa-come-bed in my parents' room only to find my bratty brother sleeping comfortably in my bed when he should have been laying there on the floor where I left him.

Why didn't I directly go into my own bedroom, you ask?

I'd gladly go there, but the place had already been invaded by some guests, who had come to stay over during the holidays, making me like a refugee in my own home, hence the uncomfortable night on the sofa come bed, in my parents' room with the little brat sleeping on the floor right by the sofa come bed. And above all that I had to be nice to them.

Isn't life just wonderful?

"CHRISTOPHER! Get off _my_ bed!" I yelled at the peacefully sleeping kid.

He opened his right eye and then closed it again. I was about to push him off so he'd fall down with a thud, that'd teach him a lesson, when I heard my mother telling me that how heartless I was to treat a seven year old like that. Sharing would not have been a problem actually, but I did not want to share my bed with him because he doesn't respect me like he should. Then why should I bother?

I tried convincing my parents that how he had been misbehaving with me for the past week and that he was no angel, but they kept on lecturing me on how innocent he was. And that it was normal for seven year olds to be naughty.

I mean what kind of mischief is that? Come on, locking me out of the house and leaving me to burn out there in the sun when I had stepped out a little to get the mail and refusing to open it, even when I threat I'd kill him and he didn't let me in. Really? Now that was the most pathetic thing he had ever done. And with that the little coward ran away grinning.

Same happened the other day when I went to get myself a packet of Lays. He wouldn't let me in the car. I swore he wouldn't live to see the next sunrise if I ever got my hands on him.

And the worst part of all; he'd been hiding my things all week. The awareness about the loss of my precious cell phone, that is my connection to the world, really pissed me off. Later on it was found under his P-cap.

At that particular moment when I found out where my cell phone went, I felt like my blood was about to boil, like water in a container does when it's heated.

If you heard closely, you might just be able to hear the whistling sound a steam engine or a pressure cooker makes when the water is about to boil. Or imagine the red ethanol in a thermometer reaching the highest temperature and then the sound of the glass shattering into a million pieces. Yup that was how I felt. I guess you get the idea.

I don't call him 'the little brat' for nothing.

And then there is my parents' way of supporting him that really makes me want to bang my head on the wall. Like "He's only a kid, he'll learn soon." Or "He looks up to you so set a good example", "Be patient and be polite to him."

I'd rather jump down the roof than to do all that.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

To each and every one of their 'Ways to calm me down' I had an answer. Like "A kid? He's been a kid for the last seven years. Will he ever grow up?", "Looks up to me, eh? He's only about 3 ft. tall, he looks up to everyone." "Seriously, I already am a good example, since I'm one of the best people I know." Oh and not to forget "BE PATIENT? What am I a grasshopper, waiting in the cocoon to become a bright, beautiful butterfly? Let alone being patient, if this continues I'm going to be the next patient admitted in the hospital."

Of course I never actually said any of that. But I couldn't stop my mind from thinking so. Now, could I? Plus my parents thought that I was getting more sarcastic day by day.

So I found it easier to say, "Fine! Cradle him like a little baby all your life. I'm leaving any way." With that I slammed the door shut behind me and took off for the roof with tears in my eyes.

How come, is it always my fault? I do something wrong, it is my fault and it is justified if I get blamed for that. He does something wrong, again it is my fault. What the hell?

Believe me if you call him an angel then maybe I'm some faulty piece sent to this family from the heavens above.

However, again to forget what had just happened I took the spiral staircase outside the building of my house to reach the roof. But instead of going up there, I decided to sit down on the last stair of the stair case.

I had already witnessed the sunrise by looking out from the window. So it was about 6 a.m. when I sat down to listen to the different sounds of nature. Sitting up there on the roof in solitude always cheers me up when I am all low. It is like a therapy. Early in the morning when finally the plants' photosynthetic process begins, they release oxygen. So I'm guessing this fresh abundant oxygen is good for you. I'm starting to sound like Taranee, aren't I?

Ever noticed how many animals tend to express their feelings in their own tongue early in the morning? I sat there listening to the different sounds of Mother Nature, the leaves rustling, the crickets chirping, the bees buzzing, the birds singing, the toad croaking, and not to forget the cock-a-doodle-doo from the rooster early in the morning. It all made sort of a symphony.

Different thoughts and ideas would pop up in one's mind. Assume all the animals and birds have gathered around to have a press conference. Or all the creatures leaving their homes to do whatever they do, search for food I guess, hence giving you an image of a busy main road in a city. Perhaps they're praising their creator for creating such them in such perfection.

I was lost in my thoughts, without knowing that the tears that were formerly in my eyes had already trickled down their way to my cheeks.

Snapping out of my thoughts I took notice of a cat roaming about on the ground. It was merely the sound of a sniff that drew its attention towards me while I sat there on the stair. Wow! Cats have some fast ears.

"Hey ya cat!" I said to the cat that was busy suspiciously staring at me.

…

"What are you staring at?" I squealed after receiving no reply.

What? It could have at least given me a purr.

It carefully watched me probably with the fear that I might attack it.

"Haven't you seen any humans before?" I asked.

…

"Well in case you're wondering. No, I am not thinking about pouncing at you from way up here. Don't worry. My limbs and all the other parts of my body are very dear to me. Thank you very much!" I assured it.

It still kept staring at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world. And now, I too was getting annoyed.

"Shoo… go away… or do you want me to bark that out for you? That's probably the only "Get-away-from-me" language you'd understand." I rolled my eyes at it.

Ugh! The creature was creeping me out so I wanted it to go away. That was when I realized that I had been talking to a cat for the past 5 minutes. Yup! I had finally lost it or maybe it was the lack of sleep that was driving me crazy. Even the senseless cat must have listed me as the "craziest human ever seen" in its dictionary.

But at least it got bored and went away after that.

And surprisingly, I too had already gotten up to walk upon the fairly wide roof. My back had started hurting and I really needed to stretch up. So I walked in circles with my mind wandering here and there. Different thought one after the other took over my mind. Like there was a thought about the foreigners living next doors. I heard they were a small family living in a house as huge as a mansion. So I kept gazing at one of the windows of their house as I leaned on the railings, wondering what kind of people they would be, what they ate, how they dressed up, or how their house interior would be decorated.

All the thinking made me roam about again. I was again walking in circles when suddenly, I almost tripped over something. I somehow managed to balance myself or I could have fallen off from a height of about 16 ft. if it wasn't for the railing.

"OUCH!" was the only thing I could say.

When I finally stood up erect with my hand over my chest, and my heart pounding, I turned around to see the blasted thing that could have killed me. It was a metallic pipe sticking out of nowhere.

"Curse you pipe" I said annoyed.

At last when I was done cursing the pipe and blaming it for the disturbance it had caused, I remembered that while I was busy falling down and then balancing myself, I had lost something. It was a white beaded bracelet that I like to wear all the time. I was playing with it during the time I walked, not that I was conscious of it, and when I tripped over, it fell down somewhere, as I was very near to the edge of the roof. I looked hard everywhere for I but still couldn't find it.

"This day couldn't get any better!" I mumbled.

I did not want to lose that bracelet. It was really very pretty; all in all I loved it. So that gave me a reason to look for it. And it was then that the search for the lost wristwear began.

I ran back from the roof, down the spiral stair case, to the first floor and then the ground floor looking for it.

No matter where or how hard I'd search for it, my bracelet was nowhere to be found. I had almost given up when I saw something shiny hanging to one of the leaves on a plant. To my surprise it was my bracelet. I jumped to get a hold of it once again.

It seemed somewhat funny to have found my bracelet clinging to a leaf all along while I looked all over for it. The thought made me giggle and surprisingly happy.

Happily I went back inside my house.

Who knew finding a lost bracelet could change my mood?

…The End…

* * *

><p>Whew..! So did you like it? Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and much appreciated. It helps a lot in improvement.<p>

Thanks… Have a nice day! :)


End file.
